under the sea
by Rukiataylor
Summary: Rukia is a mermaid who had a vacation on the surface but what dose this means for the human Ichigo please review


Under the sea

Chapter 0ne the day everything changes

 **Rukia Taylor dose not own bleach if I did Rukia and Ichigo would be a cuple already.**

Ichigo kurosaki was taking a walk to the beach to have a swim on the same day and same time Rukia was ready to return to the sea. See Rukia is not human she is a mermaid and & her brother king Kuchiki allowed her to have a holiday on land with the humans. She met a nice man name Ichigo and fell in love with him Ichigo saw Rukia and said "

Hi Rukia are you going to the beach ''

Rukia notice Ichigo "yea" but they didn't notice two marks appear on their arms. When they arrived at the beach Rukia took her shirt off underneath where her swimmers and she jumped in and thought "goodby everyone Ichigo" Ichigo didn't see Rukia come up for breath so he jumped in and went to look for her. He looked down when he felt a funny sensation oh my gosh he thought he had a fin instead of his legs! With the shock he opened his mouth and automatically started to breath under water. Then he rembered Rukia he had to save her from drowning so he swam to look

For her. When he found her he saw she had a fin too. He said "Rukia?" Rukia saw ichigo and said oh no! she grabbed Ichigo arm and pulled him to the sea castle a maid came to Rukia and said king Byakuya ask for you malady. Ichigo said are you a princess or something? Rukia didn't answer and pulled him to the throne room she knock on the door. She herds a come in Rukia. Two guards opened the big doors of the throne room there on a golden throne sat temporary king Byakuya Kuchiki. King Byakuya notes a cesnet white moon on her shoulder "it seems that you have mated?" he said a proud voice. Rukia looked like she going to cry as she herd that. Ichigo look puzzled "what do mean?" the king looked sad at Ichigo " it sad that you don't know your own hregte boy" the king got off he's throne and bowed before Ichigo after the bow the king gestured that Ichigo to follow him to the king bedroom there. " this is your room and what is your name boy?" Ichigo looked around the room. "it's Ichigo kurosaki" the king swam to a set of draws and pulled out a black vest and a gave it to Ichigo. "here put this on meet me at the diner table at 6:00 ok" after that he left Ichigo in the room alone. Ichigo took of he rashie and put the vest on after that he notest a black mark on his arm he went to the mirror their on his shoulder is a black sun. "this day gets welder by the minute he thought. He herd a knock on the door he open the door. Out their was Rukia she look like she been crying for hours. "Rukia what's wrong?" he said she didn't answered she just look down at the ground. "you can sit on the bed if you want?" he offend she move to the king size bed and sat on it. Ichigo sat down next to her and rubbed her back gently. She snuggles into Ichigo chest and cried. A girl with berry blond hair came into the room and said "the king will have you now." Rukia look up off Ichigo chest to look at maid with red eyes. She got off the king size bed and left the room. Ichigo follow after her. They arrived at the dining room. The king was sipping his cup of tea he notes Rukia and Ichigo standing their he gaster to them to sit down on the chair. "Ok what is the deal with these marks on our arms?" Ichigo said while pointing to his shoulder Rukia blush knowing what the mark meant. "It means that you and my sister are soul mates bonded togever by the red ribbon of fate." King Byakuya answered putting down his cup of tea. "Soul mates?" Ichigo question. "Yes soul mates people that are bonded togever for all space and time." King Byakuya answered. "Can you tell me what happen to me?" ask Ichigo pointing to his black fin. "Yes that is simple you turned in to a merman." King Byakuya answered with a cold tone in his voice.

A mermaid with a black orb came into the room and gave Ichigo the orb. The orb started to go crazy in Ichigo hands. It started to glow a bright blue colour as well as Ichigo. He was confused of why he is glowing shoved it the back in his mind.

When he stoped glowing he looked at his hands instead of the orb a katana is in his hands. The katana has a red and black hilt with blue tassels, a square guard with fame incisions on it, and the blade is longer than a realgar katana.

The same mermaid gave him a mirror he looked in the mirror he saw a brown belt on his chest with the sheath of the katana. He put the sword in the sheath on his back.

"I advise you to get some rest Ichigo" stated Byakuya the same mermaid leaded him to the room he staying in. she opened the door, took off the belt that hold his katana, and untuck the sheets. He climbs in. It felt weird to lie down in bed with a fishtail instead of his legs. The mermaid corers him in the sheets. In the bed Ichigo thinks of his family as he slowly goes to sleep.

The next morning

"Kurosaki-dono wake up!" said a female voice yelling in a singsong voice. Ichigo jumps up "who are you? Where am I?!" he yelled looking around quickly his black tail falls out from the cover he see it "what the hell!" he yells in shock. "s-sorry k-kurosaki-dono I-I d-didn't m-mean t-to u-upset y-you" a scared little girl said while shivered in fear. He saw the katana and slowly he rembered the day before "sorry miss hang on what is your name?" he questioned Carmer than before "its Sakura Ichigo kurosaki-dono and I aspect you apology" sakura answered.

"Ichigo-san what is it am doing today any way?" asked Ichigo "um learning how to fight of Corse Kurosaki-dono" sakura answered. "fight?" questioned Ichigo "here you go!" she said cheery as he looks around looking for something she done he look down at his chest to see the belt holding he's katana he looked at sakura she giggled.

"off we go Kurosaki-dono" said sakura happily Ichigo followed soon after make his bed. "Oh hi Ichigo I never see you up this early" said rukia drinking her hot chocolate out of a special tea cup. "kuchiki-sana good morning" said sakura as she bowed in respect as is just a severent and rukia is a princess. "Hello Ichigo-chan I see you bought Ichigo here to return him to the surface to his family" hoping for Ichigo sake. "sorry kuchiki-sana but it not what I am told to do" said sakura sad and horrible she had disabled rukia hope's. "It Okay Ichigo-san your not in trouble" Ichigo said patting her shoulder Rukia smiled at the fact he did not change made her feel fuzzy inside.

Sakura placed down a plate of apple pieces he wondered how the pieces of apple aren't floating around but after everything that he had seen lately he just added this questions to long list he was making of things to ask at another time day. He ate what was put out in front of him, the king swam into the room "I will take Ichigo to his training so please kurosaki-kun please follow me" ask king Byakuya.

Ichigo got up from where he sat and follow the king to a large room where there is a guy with white and green hat, blond locks and a green fish tail holding a cane.

"Hello Kurosaki-san I'm Kisuke Urahara" he said with a goofy smile. Byakuya left Ichigo in the room with Urahara. Urahara pulled out something out of his cane it turns out to be a Kanata and went to attack Ichigo.

Ichigo just managed to get out of the way and unsheathe the katana on his back and pointed the blade at Urahara. "OI WATCH OUT!" yelled an unknown distorted voice in his head.

Ichigo move out of the way just in time as Urahara had attacked him "kurosaki-san did you know that all zanpaku-to have a name" he informed Ichigo "zanpaku-to?" questioned Ichigo.

"The blade in your hand kurosaki-san" Urahara answered with a creepy smile. " **Hang on ya hearing my voice right now kingy?** " the distorted voice in his head said. "Who are you?" asked Ichigo looking around for any one else other than Urahara.

" **Oh me I'm an zanpaku-to kingy and im in your head to talk to me think in you head** " said the voice in his head Ichigo dodged another attack by Kisuke "is the fact true that you have name's" asked Ichigo in his head " that fact is true king" answered the voice in his head.

"Then what your name?" Asked Ichigo to. the voice in his head " **it's********* king** " said the voice said Ichigo could not hear the name "huh" Ichigo thought " HURRY AND LEAN MY NAME KING!" shouted the voice inside his head

"wake up Benihime" said Urahara. After he said that his zanpaku-to changed

Ichigo gulped in fear at the sight of Urahara's zanpaku-to and ran.

" **KING STOP RUNNING AWAY AND LISTEN TO ME** " said the distorted voice Ichigo stoped running as that happened blackness appeared all-round him and a oppest version of himself appeared in front of him

" **listen king fear dose nothing in battle now shout my name king IT'S….** "

"PROTECT AND DEFEND ZANGETSU!" Ichigo shouted as he shouted his zanpaku-to change into a long sword and a bowie knife. "Sorry Mr Urahara I can't control him yet" Ichigo said as brings Zangetsu down on him creating a huge crater in the dogo. When sakura entered the training room to pick him up for the day.

"Ichigo-san?" Ichigo asked as he was panting from the attack he did with Zangetsu "would you like some help Kurosaki-dono" sakura said but as soon as she said that Ichigo collapsed.

Sakura had trouble caring Ichigo to his room in the castle but king Byakuya saw her and helped her. "How his day of training did went Ichigo-chan?" he asked looking at her eyes as they swam to Ichigo's room. "He learned shikai kuchiki-dono" she answered they got to Ichigo's door an walked inside it and put Ichigo under the covers


End file.
